Amy and Karma a Twist of what should have happened
by anna.cavazos1996
Summary: thIS IS JUST A STORY OF MY PERSONAL VIEWS ON WHAT SHOUFL HAVE HAPPENED WITH A TWIST
In this story we will have two girls who have never met before and who are in their sophomore year of high school . One is sweet, funny, caring and outgoing , the other one is ,shy,and nice , and a whole lot active .. Theres names are Amy Walsh and Karma WInderson.

Karma POV:

its her first day of her sophomore year ,she was super excited , freshman year was so amazing for her this year has to be the best. She was standing in her bra and panties looking at her closet and deciding what to wear. Should i be classy and casual or lazy or dressy and classy? She thought to herself , she decided dressy and classy which was a pastel pink dress. She already had her hair done so now just to go eat breakfast . Her mom was already in the shower by that time so she knew she would have to go in to say bye to her before she caught the bus , her mom always worked so hard at the austin police department long days and even some long nights . She finished off a bowl of special k vanilla almond and ran to her mom said bye love you and went out the door. As she walked to the bus stop listening to the latest justin bieber hit she knew today would be great ! She got on the bus and saw her best friend Cady in a seat and sat next to her . They caught up on everything and everyone espeically the beibs which they both loved .

Now we head towards amys house getting ready for school

Amys POV:

She heard her alarm went off she got up stretched and walked to go wake her brother up cause she knew he would take awhile to get up then went to brush her teeth. She had a pretty dreadful couple years with her friend dying and then her having heart issues. She prayed and prayed that today would be better , that this whole year would be better. She ended up in a sports bra and underwear looking at her closet deciding what to wear .

Mom: Honey your going to be late for school if you dont hurry up and please hurry up your brother also please!

Amy: okay mom will be down soon!

She threw on jeans and a texas star tshirt and then ran to her brothers bedroom to hurry him up. They both ran downstairs got something to eat and met their mom in the car and rode off to school .

It was already 1st period as both girls were sitting in each of their different classes . Amy had Science and Karma had english. We go in towards the last 5 minutes of 1st period.

Karma POV:

Man i cant beleve im already done with first period of my first day of sophmore year and i already made two new friends so excited for next period even though it is geometry but hopefully it will be easy.

"BELL RINGS"

Well there it is i guess i should start heading towards class i hope mr hasel is nice and i hope i know people in there .

Amys POV:

Im finally done with first period of my first period YAY now i just have to get through geometry ewww i hate math always have always will but know my best friend alice will be in there have to get a seat next to her ! amy thought to herself. She walks in and sees alice sitting in the middle of the class with 3 seats around her .

AMy: hey alice i cant believe its you i missed you!

alice: hey amy i missed you too are you doing better ?

amy: yes much actually theres good days and bad days.

alice : okay im here for you just letting you know and oh my other best friend karma will be in this class cant wait for yall to meet.

Amy: awesome.

Ugh another friend to compete with amy thought to herself.

Karma POV:

Well the first period is finally done with now its time for geometry, ive heard its really easy especially for a math class. She walks in to the class says hi to the teacher and then she sees Alice!

karma: hey alce! its been so so long !

Alice: hey karma how have you been?

karma: ive been good what about you?

Alice: Good umm this is my friend Amy

KArma: Hi amy nice to meet you im karma

Amy:uh... hi

Karma started thinking and noticing why is this girl so shy and quiet and whats up with her face why is it so red and seriously with the non stop staring really ?

AMYS POV:

Wow i mean absolutley wow cannot belive how beautiful karma is i mean i just saw my whole entire life flash through my eyes . I literally think i just fell in love i can see a whole lifetime with her. Shes probably thinking im crazy though because of how much staring im doing right now stop it amy stop it .

The two girls talked with each other and almost forgot about alice but then concluded her , there friendship started to grow like no other...

 **I am finishing up chapter two right now just wanted to show what its going to be like!**


End file.
